


Chat Pawtrol

by artisticFlutter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cats, Chat Noir To The Rescue, Gen, Just Add Kittens, Miraculous Users can talk to animals, Most of the Original Characters will be cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticFlutter/pseuds/artisticFlutter
Summary: There's a little more to Miraculous than originally known. Like, the fact it gives you the ability to talk to your patron animals is new.And as with any great power comes a new possibility.From every alley, corner and window, from feral stray to pedigree purebred, the cats watch and listen, and they bring their news and troubles to the Black Cat of the Night. (Tumblr Story from: SSilverStreak) (Assorted One-Shots)





	1. Cat Quest #1: Missing Toy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SsilverStreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SsilverStreak/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She can't stand to see her human upset. Good thing there's someone who can help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir was created by Thomas Astruc and Zagtoons, Inc. Please support the official release.
> 
> Beta Reader: [PocketNoivern](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketNoivern/profile)

A high moon and stars a plenty beneath the bright lights in the City of Love, she was just one of many shadows that managed to fall inside it. She dashed with a goal in mind, her yellow eyes gleaming each time they caught the refraction of headlights and streetlamps, taking pause to properly orient herself. When someone appeared, she made haste to hide and only moved on once they surely had passed.

 

Listening, looking, the coast was finally clear.

 

Out again, she stepped out and turned. Her jump was impeccable and her landing on the dumpster can only made the softest ‘thump’. Same with her bounding spring to the fire escape which she wasted no time to clamber up.

 

This rooftop offered a spectacular view of the evening, and sure enough, silky claws were soon wrapped around her waist and picking her up.

 

“Well, well, hello pretty kitty.”

 

Glowing green eyes, a wide smile, and just a slight tuft of blonde fur, _the_ Chat Noir was holding her. She could just faint from delight… but no, no time for that. Besides, she couldn’t sadden her own human any more than he already was.

 

“Chat Noir, I have a problem…”

 

* * *

 

Where others would hear the lovely little black-and-white tuxedo cat meow sadly, Chat Noir heard every word the adoring pet had to say.

 

_“My young human lost his favorite toy and is so upset. Could you help me find it?”_

 

“That sounds like something I’m purr-fectly capable of, young lady~” he answered with a grin and gave the cat a gentle scratch behind the ear. A brief purr of gratitude and he allowed the cat to climb onto his shoulders while he pulled out his baton. “Let’s start around the area where he probably lost his toy and spread out from there. No matter where it’s gone, I’m sure we can find it.”

 

He remained still, feeling his outfit shift to accommodate his feline passenger. Initially, Plagg balked at the idea of Adrien wasting his time for other cats, but arguing his point of being Chat Noir and having a responsibility to all cats, the kwami conceded. Or maybe Plagg had just goaded Adrien to see if he would defend himself – the point was Plagg would make any necessary changes to his outfit for safer transportation across Paris Chat Noir-style.

 

Pole-vaulting across the rooftops, he followed the cat’s instructions as she provided them, darting this way and that into adjacent arrondissements. He had to wonder how far the cat had traveled to get his help, and he mentally swore to make sure to successfully rectify her problem.

 

_“I wasn’t with my human when he lost his toy. He went to a park today.”_

 

“There’s quite a few throughout Paris. Where do you live? We’ll start at the parks closest and extend our search that way.”

 

His baton clicked against the next roof, sending them soaring further. He could already see a park coming up, but whether he would stop or bypass it depended on his company’s answer.

 

 _“Ah, the district. My humans live in the 19_ _th_ _arrondissement.”_

 

“The 19th? Well, that gives us three popular parks and then some to look at. And if we don’t find it in any of those, we have the 20th, the 11th, and 12th to explore adjacently.”

 

Tapping the glowing paw, the staff retracted into its baton form once Chat Noir was secure on the grass, the Parc de la Villette and all of its activities open to them and yet closed for the night. Looking around, he mentally noted just how this kid could’ve lost his toy practically anywhere. If the toy was outside, then there was no problem; however, getting inside one of the buildings would be a challenge, and if Ladybug found out, she’d have him by the tail. Striding forward, he didn’t even have a real idea where to begin beyond ‘check everywhere’ until he saw it. Fortunately, the cat on his shoulders shifted and he could hear her sniffing.

 

“Smell something?” he asked, heading towards the buildings first. If it was a familial outing to this park, they might go there. Maybe they had a lost-and-found?

 

_“I smell something familiar. It was a scent on my humans when they returned home.”_

 

Chat stopped mid-step and glanced back at her, noticing how the tuxedo stared away from the buildings. Raising an eyebrow, he tried to follow her gaze, but since she was only sniffing, it meant it probably wasn’t visibly near. “What does it remind you of?”

 

_“Hm… Oh, sometimes, my human eats these little round balls no bigger than my paw. Usually, they’re this strange off-red color, but other times, they’re green. The older humans will not let me eat them.”_

 

“Hm… something red and green that you can’t eat huh?” And touching her paw, Chat Noir considered how big they were. It was a little larger than his thumb, but that would mean this round, edible object for humans was about the size of his own fingers, just big enough to hold between two fingers. And, if he considered foods that he ate when he was younger, the answer clicked. “I know what you must be smelling…”

 

He didn’t even bother getting his baton off his back, dashing through the park until he reached the gardens. There were a few, but he sought the Treille Garden specifically. There were plenty of vines, and he wondered why the boy would smell like a vineyard. Though, claws pressed against his shoulder.

 

_“This isn’t it. It doesn’t smell like these vines.”_

 

“Not these ones?” He looked back at the vines and touched a leaf with a claw. Drawing his hand back, he cupped his chin and considered. “… There’s another vineyard at Parc de Belleville. It’s in the next arrondissement so they could’ve gone there.”

 

_“Oh, if you think so!”_

 

Grinning, his pole was out, and they were both off in a flash to the next park. Again, they were soaring over buildings and trees – there was no better way to get around Paris honestly. So quick, and switching from his weapon to all fours was smooth as he landed in a crouch before taking off at a gallop.

 

Parc de Belleville was much darker than Parc de la Villette, but considering one had a more open design to accommodate public buildings and venues, that was only to be expected. Still, landing right in the vineyard was open enough for the two of them to see everything. In the case of the cat, she sniffed.

 

_“… Yes! This is the one!”_

 

“Great!” Well, now they were getting somewhere! “Any chance you might sniff out his toy?”

 

_“Well, they were out in the morning. Though, I can look around too.”_

 

Nodding, his suit shifted and Chat knelt down, allowing the cat to hop down and dash off. Meanwhile, he stood up and began to scour around the vineyard. While he did so, he realized he never asked _what_ the toy even looked like; if it was a ball, doll, or even an action figure. His ears drew low, but he managed not to hiss at overlooking a crucial detail, and decided that once he found something that could be a child’s toy, he would ask his companion.

 

Of course, unless she found it first.

 

_“Chat Noir! I found it!”_

 

Her yowl rang and he whipped his head in her direction, springing off to find her.

 

As he suspected from the sloping hills, he found himself darting into the trees and activating his night vision to better see. This particular area was dense with foliage, the canopy of the trees effectively blocking out a majority of the moonlight. Chat Noir’s eyes gleamed in the darkness though and he made out the crisp details of bushes, bark, and moist earth. Among it all were the similarly gleaming yellow eyes of the tuxedo cat holding a dirtied ladybug plush in her teeth. Its shell was textured on as soft fur and the black spots and face were probably velvet, and its whole body was styled as a ball. Chat could imagine hugging the toy must be pretty enjoyable, but he grimaced again at the condition.

 

Taking it from the cat and letting her leap back onto his shoulders, he looked the toy in the face, tilting his head this way and that, lip even curling as he appraised it. Holding it on one hand, he popped out the screen on his baton. “We’ll be making one more stop before we take you home…”

 

* * *

 

If it weren’t for the candid shot of the Chat Noir sitting at a laundromat at twelve-fifteen AM, people might suspect the post on the Ladyblog to be a fake. However, there was a photo of Chat Noir sitting in a twenty-four hour service laundromat, reading a fashion magazine with a black-and-white cat on his shoulders. Questions were raised as to why he was there, but the original poster said they didn’t catch what he was there for because they had to leave.

 

And while speculation continued before class started the next morning, Adrien stifled a yawn, smiling to himself as he thought about the tuxedo cat curled up beside her toddler, the young boy beaming in his sleep with his ladybug doll clutched against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! And here, we begin the adventures of Chat Noir and his Feline Spies! Also, before anyone asks, yes, this tuxedo cat was a Chat Noir fangirl too. 
> 
> Now, at the moment, this story is rated T, but as I mentioned on Tumblr (if you're an old reader of my stuff who saw that post. Otherwise, hello new readers! This is reiterating [old news](http://artisticflutter.tumblr.com/post/162135226356/chat-pawtrol) and welcome to the story!), I will bump it up to M in the future depending on the Quests and their subject matter.
> 
> By-the-by, this story idea comes from [SSilverStreak](http://ssilverstreak.tumblr.com/post/161128871061/picture-this). I don't have a schedule for chapters - they'll come here and there, but I'll at least try getting a few a month as long as I, well, have Cat Quests to work with. So, if you have Cat Quest suggestions, by all means! Fill out [this form](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScjiJU2_u_t0I5k5LB4EIkp8KVYjzfkWR5Dbi0pE_H2XjNWbA/viewform?usp=sf_link) and you may see it become a chapter in the near future!
> 
> For now, please leave kudos, comments, and subscribe! See you in the next chapter!


	2. Cat Quest #2: Kittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They don't know what they've done by closing that hole, but she hurries to find Chat Noir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir was created by Thomas Astruc and Zagtoons, Inc. Please support the official release.
> 
> Beta Reader: [PocketNoivern](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketNoivern/profile)

Paws drawn in, knees bent, she felt her fur standing along her arching back. The feet, the noise, and the stamping, it had her head whipping between the three figures towering over her. They held nothing more than cleaning tools, but she had experienced in the past being swatted by them and worse. She should run, but she couldn’t run. Not in this situation; not like this. Her claws were out and swatting at bristles pushed into her face, mouth open as he hissed and spat, but they forced her back while they worked, and soon sealed up the passageway into her shelter.

 

“No!” she shrieked, trying, but failing again to get past.

 

She sprung back, startled when one attempted to kick her. Furious, her body was overwhelming weighed more by despair when she again looked at the sealed hole. Another leer directed at the still brandishing their weapons and yelling, she had to turn and run to avoid the next foot aimed towards her. Her eyes burned and the fur cornering them was becoming damp, but this was no time to groom.

 

It was still early; he had to be out. For all the hope she could muster, she prayed he was.

 

Racing on all fours, she was panting heavily by the time she reached the human’s great iron monument. Her heart hammered and her body felt like lead, but her wide eyes gazed upward. She couldn’t wait to catch her breath.

 

“Chat Noir! Please, help me!”

 

* * *

 

“Huh, seems like the cats are singing louder tonight,” Ladybug commented, her yo-yo clutched tight in her palm. With patrol over for the evening, it was time for the Miraculous Heroes to go their separate way for the night, but that crying had them both pause. Ladybug raised an eyebrow, but Chat Noir tensed, every fiber of his being becoming alert. Without pulling his weapon out, he leapt and proceeded to slide down the iron cross beams to the ground, ignoring the alarmed yell from his partner behind him. He knew she couldn’t hear it, but it was clearly a breathless woman sobbing.

 

His boots hit the ground running, his hearing leading him all the way to her.

 

She was an older cat, about the standard size expected of a domestic feline, but her tortoiseshell fur was dusted with a fair amount of dirt and grime. There were notches in her ears, and part of him wouldn’t be surprised if there were scars beneath her fur. All the usual signs of a feral or stray cat, but her physique in particular had him concerned. Her belly was notably distended; flat, but still drooping. No matter her appearance, or her nature, the cat darted to him and cried up towards his face, green eyes opened wide.

 

_“Please… I need to get back! They need me! I can’t get to them and they need me!”_

 

“Whoa, whoa, slow down,” he started, kneeling down and calmly stroking her head. He heard another pair of feet land behind him, but didn’t look back at Ladybug. Right now, this cat had his undivided attention. “What happened? What’s going on?”

 

The cat placed both her front paws on his knees to lift herself higher and he could clearly read distress in her blown pupils.

 

_“My babies… T-They’re beneath that building. I just left to hunt for a few minutes, but when I got back, they were covering up the hole…!”_ She pawed at his leg, mewling, _“Chat Noir, I will leave that place, I swear, but I need to get to my children first.”_

 

This poor girl already had his attention, but now her physical appearance made sense. He could share well in her terror, his heart sinking at the thought of her still-nursing kittens trapped and crying – possibly blindly – for their mother. His brows pressing and eyes narrowing, he growled, “Lead the way. I’m right behind you.”

 

“Chat? What’s going on?”

 

Ladybug was maintaining her distance from Chat and the stray cat, unsure what was going on, but she did watch as the old tortie moved away from her partner and took several hurried steps back. Rising to his feet, Chat Noir glanced over his shoulder at Ladybug with an expression he’d only worn on a rare few occasions. He nodded his head to the cat. “There’s an emergency. We have to help.”

 

And he took off at a sprint after the cat, not sure if Ladybug would follow.

 

He hadn’t told her yet – about discovering that he could speak to cats, and he wondered if she knew. Considering he hadn’t been seeing too many ladybugs around since the temperature had begun to cool down, she probably hadn’t spoken to any of her own yet. He worried that if he tried to tell her then she might only think he was joking, because how could she know if he was telling the truth or not when he alone could speak to cats? It was one thing to trust, but it was another to truly believe.

 

“… The Grand Paris!?”

 

It surprised him how much it relieved him to hear Ladybug’s exclamation. She could have just gone home; heck, part of him expected she would leave him to his own devices with the mother cat, but he should’ve known better than to think his partner wouldn’t help. He had worded the issue as an emergency, too. Slowing to a stop, he turned and met her eyes as she trotted up to his side and laid a hand on his shoulder.

 

“So, what’s the sitch?”

 

His tail curled when she smiled, but he grounded himself fast. Mama kitty was keening around the corner and waiting for them to come join her.

 

“This way, My Lady.”

 

Her hand slid off his shoulder and he led her around the building towards their distressed client. Around the corner, they both had to enter the sitting area enclosed by decorative fencing and hedges that seemed like it would be far too trafficked for the cat to get in and out of, but their mother cat was beneath a bench with a garishly bright red cushion in the back corner that would have no trouble hiding her from view. All she had to do was get between the fencing and through the bushes before slinking out of sight. Lowering himself to the ground, Chat watched her claw at the new plaster placed to cover what had to be the hole in question, and crying when each attempt did nothing to dislodge it.

 

_“I’m right here. Mom’s coming…!”_

 

Straining his ears, his chest tightened when he heard tiny voices whimpering, and he could hear in their tone the kittens shivering.

 

“Is there another way in?” Chat asked the cat still fighting to get inside. Her claws scratching down the wood, she nodded her head.

 

_“There’s a way in through the room where they collected all the garbage. I used it to get food at first, especially when the rats got in. By the time I was pregnant the rats were coming less and less, and stopped by the time I gave birth.”_

 

“Sounds like you handled their potential pest problem before they even realized it was an issue…” Chat muttered. Sitting back on his heels, he raised a claw to his chin and rubbed, trying to figure out how this could work. The hole and space were undoubtedly too small for either himself or Ladybug to go into. Sadly, with the way the hole was filled, Cataclysm was out of the question as the power would not discern the hole they needed open from the rest of the building. And if he was correct, access from their side into the main dumpster was not possible.

 

“… Ladybug, we need to take this cat to the main dumpster.”

 

“We need to what?” Her blue eyes were wide and he could understand her confusion.

 

Gnawing at his lip, he considered telling her again. He should tell her the truth, tell her everything, but he knew that for now, he should probably tell her what was imperative. Pointing at the space beneath the bench, he spoke, “There was a hole and this cat was living beneath the hotel. She has kittens, Ladybug.”

 

She froze, staring at him with evident shock and looked down at the bench. He watched her expression change as her gaze flitted from the cat to him and back. Her eyes narrowed and it was evident that her furious compassion had taken over.

 

“Let’s save her kittens… Any ideas?”

 

“… I have one, but I doubt we’ll be able to get through without drawing attention.”

 

Crouching down again, he held his claw out to Mama Cat. She was exhausted from her attempts, weary from her worry, and she didn’t fight him when he picked her up. Cradling her in both arms, he felt his faux ears lower. Her mouth was open as she wheezed, and he wondered if she had actually eaten during her escapade out.

 

Scowling, he marched back to the front of the hotel, but allowed Ladybug to take the lead as they entered the lobby. The well-illuminated entryway with its usual high-class décor was surprisingly crowded for the hour. People lounge on the plush red couches, others were at the front desk checking-in, and a few were speaking to the concierge making plans for tomorrow… Tourists then. His eyes further sweeping, he mentally cursed his luck when Nadja Chamack from TVi came into view, and with her was Mayor Bourgeois himself. Of course, that all changed with the physical presence of Paris’s two superheroes. All eyes were on them though Chat Noir moved behind Ladybug just to obscure the cat in his arms.

 

“Ladybug! Chat Noir! What brings Paris’s illustrious heroes to The Grand Paris?”

 

They were swarmed, Mrs. Chamack and her cameraman pushing to the front of the pack with Mayor Bourgeois coming up second. Cellphones were out, cameras were flashing, and Chat felt the cat in his arms tense. She wanted his hiss and spit and scream, and get away from everyone crowding them. Ladybug spread out her arms to hold everyone back.

 

“We have an animal emergency. We’re just going to be in and out once we see the main dumpster.”

 

“The dumpster?” Mayor Bourgeois inquired. “Is it akuma-related? This hotel cleared its inspection a few days ago. I assure you there aren’t any pests that require your attention.”

 

“No pest-related problems, Mayor,” Ladybug replied. “However, Chat Noir informed me some maintenance work has separated a mom from her babies. We’ll take them off your hands, but first, we need to get to the dumpster.”

 

“O-Oh!? I had no idea that happened…”

 

While they exchanged words, Chat was shielding Mama Cat from too many prying eyes. Mrs. Chamack’s cameraman got more than enough footage; the phone cameras could be held further back both for his comfort and the stressed recovering animal. A gentle hand rested itself between his shoulder blades and he allowed Ladybug to guide him after Mayor Bourgeois as the crowd parted around them. Several members of the hotel staffing were also wondering what they might be doing, but there were four individuals in particular that had the animal in Chat Noir’s arms shifting, her low _‘mrow’_ drawing eyes back.

 

_“You…”_

 

“What’s wrong?” Ladybug whispered, breaking Chat’s eye contact with the four employees.

 

“I have a sneaking suspicion they might have been the ones covering up the hole…” he grumbled, eyeing them again until they were gone from his peripheral. Her lip pursed and her eyes slid to look but she did not turn her head. They had a destination, and speaking to the workers could come later – or at least, understanding either what they did, or were ordered to do. Right now, they weren’t going to break stride, or address the fact Mrs. Chamack shouldn’t follow them right now.

 

With jingling keys, Mayor Bourgeois opened the door to the main dumpster and stepped aside for them to enter. Even with both heroes’ eyes scanning, the opening Mama Cat had told him about wasn’t immediately visible. Only by listening for the kittens’ cry did Chat manage to get close to the area before mom was wriggling in his arms, trying to escape.

 

“H-Hey! What’s wrong?”

 

She had managed not to lash out, but the fact she was attempting to wriggle away without a word; what was going on? Chat didn’t fight to contain her for too long and allowed her to leap down. There was a startled yell from Mayor Bourgeois and Mrs. Chamack’s cameraman followed the cat as she disappeared. Silence fell and stretched for about ten seconds before the muffled scrambling began. Left and right, the kittens’ chorus and frightful cries accompanied their mother’s snarling.

 

“Daddy!”

 

Chat heard Ladybug groaned under her breath beside him, but no one turned as Chloé stormed into the room; at least, not until she was attempting to cling to the spotted heroine. Though, attention only held so long, drawn away by an abrupt and shrill squeak.

 

Again, no one said a word… and then, Chat Noir and Ladybug were the only two to remain silent when Mama Cat returned with fresh wounds and a dead rat in her mouth.

 

“My goodness!”

 

“A rat!?”

 

“Eew! That’s the disgusting thing I was telling you about earlier!”

 

No surprise that Chloé might somehow be involved, but her finger remained pointing at the rat, not following the cat that hobbled away.

 

“Sweetheart, I thought you were talking about the cat,” Mayor Bourgeois said, nervously wringing his hands.

 

“No! I told you it was a hideous little monster!”

 

The blonde continued to berate her father and staff of its incompetence to capture one rat, but Ladybug and Chat Noir watched the tortie carry out her kittens. One-by-one until five small furballs sat shivering together, their eyes barely open and unable to discriminate their surroundings. But with the last kitten out, Mama Cat chirped, _“It’s okay… mom’s here. Come eat.”_

 

She laid down and the kittens came to her instantly.

 

Or, no… she didn’t lie down, but dropped onto her side, gasping. Chat was to her almost as quickly as her kittens, “H-Hey! Hold on!”

 

“Mayor Bourgeois! Call a vet! Quick!”

 

Reaching out with a clawed hand, Chat gently stroked the exhausted feline’s head, ignoring the stinging in his own eyes. “You’re going to be okay… it’s going to be okay…”

 

* * *

 

The wind rustled already unruly blonde locks as he gazed from upon the Eiffel Tower. Chat Noir said nothing, his claws at his side and legs swinging as he waited patiently for his Lady to join him. He released a low, long breath and closed his eyes, trying to think back on the day.

 

“Not falling asleep on me up here, are you?”

 

Acid eyes opening wide, a grin split his stoic features. Tilting his head back, he looked up, pleased to see Ladybug leaning over to look down at him. From his back, he retrieved his baton and opened it, the page instantly opening the one he had been previously looking at. Chloé was posed besides a tortie cat contently lounging on a velvet red pillow that matched the rest of the hotel’s décor. She and her five kittens were wearing a variety of red collars on their necks with little charms and rhinestones adorning them. Becoming The Grand Paris’s official-unofficial pest control was probably not what the mother cat originally envisioned herself, but it was better in the end.

 

“Nope. Still awake and alert, My Lady,” he purred, pushing himself up to his feet. Ladybug stared, but smirked shortly, twirling her yo-yo in her hands.

 

“Come on then. Let’s get to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, two fun facts in this chapter. One, when I began writing this chapter, I was unaware of the actual rat problem going on in Paris. However, it is? So, no offense really meant to any rat lovers in this chapter (I love them as pets too). Now, fact two, the tortie cat in this chapter is based on a feral around my home. She had three litters before we caught her, but all her kittens managed to be socialized and adopted while Mama eventually got fixed at a clinic that spays and neuters ferals and strays. She still comes around and we on/off take care of her because she hunts.
> 
> Anyway, if you have Cat Quest suggestions, fill out this [form](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScjiJU2_u_t0I5k5LB4EIkp8KVYjzfkWR5Dbi0pE_H2XjNWbA/viewform?usp=sf_link) and you may see it become a chapter in the near future!
> 
> Please leave kudos, comments, and subscribe! See you in the next chapter!


	3. Cat Quest #3: Lost In Translation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn't want to be here, but instead, his owner does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir was created by Thomas Astruc and Zagtoons, Inc. Please support the official release.
> 
> Beta Reader: [PocketNoivern](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketNoivern/profile)

There’s a limit for everyone.

 

He considered himself patient, but boy oh boy, it had been weeks of listening to this nonsense and he was reaching a breaking point. And it was still happening. Maybe he should consider himself fortunate that he wasn’t attempting to sneak out? He  _ loved _ his human really, but this didn’t feel like a problem to bother Chat Noir with… even if there had been days.

 

So… many… days…

 

It was his  _ owner _ that wanted to go. Quietly taken to his favorite harness and leash, he prowled beside his owner, eyes narrowed as they approached one of the humanoid feline’s haunts. Really, they did not have to do this, but the shadow had already fallen over them. This was so embarrassing. Lying down and allowing himself to be dragged along would be less embarrassing than pulling the hero into this problem, but he raised his head and spotted the green-eyed black cat boldly standing against the moon.

 

_ “Hey! Chat Noir!” _

 

* * *

 

 

Blinking, Chat Noir held his baton aside and turned on his paw-soles at the yell to face…

 

“Huh?”

 

It was a young man with messy dark hair and hazel eyes dressed down for comfort. Though, that wasn’t what drew a majority of his attention. It was the fact this guy had a handsome Siamese cat on a green leash and harness. Its sleek white coat was low, but black tail was popping; as well, its dark pointed ears were drawn back and normally large, expressive blue eyes were thin. Green eyes rising, Chat saw the owner was beaming. It wasn't strange to be called by a citizen in a time of crisis or maybe wanting an interview, but this was the first time someone approached with a cat.

 

Chat had never seen anyone in real life walking their cat either…

 

Leaping down from his perch, he stood tall in a casual, but very typical hero pose with his hands on both hips and a smile stretching wide across his face. “What can I help you with, citizen?”

 

“Well, my name is Jean, and there’s an interesting rumor on the Ladyblog right now that said you can talk to cats,” the owner started, chuckling a bit. Chat didn’t say anything, hesitant to confirm or deny. He still needed to talk to Ladybug about it before broadcasting such ability and maybe find out if she might be the same. Despite no answer, Jean pressed on. “Rumor or not, I didn’t really know who else to go to. Lately, Bastet here’s been a bit of a grumpy cat. I’ve been trying to get better with communicating with him, but it doesn’t seem like it’s been working.”

 

“Communicating? How so?” Chat crossed his arms. Putting aside the fact Jean named his male cat Bastet, his eyes widened as both cat and master spoke in-sync.

 

“I’ve been talking to him.”

_ “He’s been talking to me.” _

 

Raising an eyebrow at this, he looked from one to the other and scratched the back of his neck. That was a first. He knew owners that just made sounds to their cats with a few attempts at meows, but literally communicating? His arms came before him and crossed over his chest.

 

“Okay…? So, what’s the problem?”

 

“It’s like this… every time I talk to Bastet, he seems to get irritated,” Jean explained, shaking his head. “I don’t know why he would. Talking to him like this seems fine…”

 

Glancing towards Bastet, Chat did notice the Siamese cat seemed perfectly content just lying on the ground and being generally disinterested. His tail was no longer flicking and his ears were standing – not perked fully, but at least they weren’t pulled back. However, they started to draw and Chat had to look at the Jean again.

 

“Let me give you an example…” he said.

 

… There had never been a moment Chat Noir felt regret so fast.

 

He  _ heard _ Jean meow, but whatever he meant to say was probably not  _ that _ .

 

_ “I’m fire touch me!” _

 

Right ear flicking, Chat blinked slowly before looking at Bastet. The cat, whose eyes had narrowed again, stared back.

 

_ “Yeah, I’ve been dealing with that for a while. It’s nice he wants to communicate with me in my tongue, but I can understand him just fine right now. Really, it’s not that hard,” _ Bastet growled, shaking his head. Internally cringing, Chat would offer his condolences after hearing firsthand what the cat had been listening to probably daily, but there was something besides the words being wrong that caught his attention.

 

It was something he had learned to catch onto in one of his private classes, and taking piano helped. In fact, it was one of the most difficult parts besides memorizing the characters with his Chinese instructor; something very unique to languages like it. Chat released a low whistle from his lips and he clicked his tongue. “Well… I can see how this might be a problem. You guys do not have the same tone at all.”

 

“… Huh? But I’m imitating him perfectly!” Jean exclaimed, but then raised a hand to his cheek. “At least, I thought I was… Are you sure it doesn’t sound the same?” And before Chat could stop him, Jean ‘meow’ed again,  _ “There’s pasta in my pocket.” _

 

Somehow, Chat managed to keep his face from twitching.

 

“That was… no.”

 

He couldn’t tell Jean the truth, even if the answer made his expression fall. However, besides that honest truth, there was something else in particular just about communicating with Bastet that he was missing. “Even if you managed to talk properly to Bastet, it might be a problem since you can’t understand what Bastet is saying in the first place.”

 

“Hm… I didn't even think of that. Heck, I came to find you because I was worried I was insulting Bastet.”

 

Though that was a disheartened sigh, it seemed like Jean understood. Bastet, being the brilliant companion he was, was already up on his paws and rubbing against his owner’s legs and purring faintly.

 

_ “Hey, it’s okay. You tried…” _

 

Arms dropping to his side, Chat Noir frowned and felt his belt-tail curl. He didn’t like leaving Jean discouraged, but he wondered if there was a solution to his problem. Watching him kneel down and begin to pet Bastet on the head, the cat sat back on his hind paws and pat his master’s arm. And watching that simple interaction, the hero recalled something he had seen a while ago.

 

“… You know, if you don’t mind putting the time and effort into it,” he began, drawing both of their attention. “Online, there are videos of cats that know sign language. I’m sure if you kept the signs general enough, you could learn how to communicate with Bastet through that.”

 

“… Sign language?” For a moment, Jean sat there, perplexed at the suggestion, but eyes opened wide as the gears turned. He gasped, “Wait…  _ Wait! _ I know the videos you’re talking about! Haha, Bastet will pick that up in no time!”

 

_ “Sign language? Huh…” _

 

Though Bastet was only considering the option, he yelped as Jean swept him up and hugged him – a little too tightly. Claws came out and briefly, Bastet flailed, but Jean was quick to release him and take up Bastet’s leash proper. “Alright! We’re going to go home and get started. Thanks, Chat Noir!”

 

“Anytime man!”

 

* * *

 

 

Several weeks later, Chat Noir let his legs swing as he sat upon the rooftop and grinned as he watched people mingle around the fountain below. Though there were plenty to observe, his interest was mainly on a young man with messy dark hair and hazel eyes who wore a wide grin upon his face. Sitting before him was a striking Siamese cat with large, expressive blue eyes adorned by its favorite green harness and waving its paw before touching its mouth. There was a cheerful exclamation from the owner before the cat was rewarded with a small treat.

 

“You wanted to talk, Chat?”

 

Raising his head and looking over his shoulder, his mouth curled upon spotting the heroine he wanted to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEVERAL NOTES FOR THIS CHAPTER!
> 
> One: There's a story behind the naming of the cat Bastet... On Mother's Day, my Aunt's dogs cornered two stray kittens in the wood palettes behind our house. After catching them, she adopted them. Now, one it orange-and-white while the other was an orange tabby. For those who don't know, where calicos are typically born female, tabbies are more predominantly male. _However_ , after naming this little kitty Tucker, my Aunt found out this boy was a girl. Why I'm saying this now... is because you don't want to neuter a female cat so always know your cat's gender before scheduling them to get fixed haha... ah.
> 
> Two: Tones are very important in languages especially when speaking Mandarin. While that's not the lesson in these notes, it's more where I originally had this discussion. It was during band in High School!
> 
> Three: Cats learning Sign Language is actually pretty neat. At the end, Bastet is just asking for food which is the first video I saw on the subject.
> 
> And now, I again disappear to work on Ladynoir and ML Fic Appreciation prompts! If you have Cat Quest suggestions, fill out this [form](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScjiJU2_u_t0I5k5LB4EIkp8KVYjzfkWR5Dbi0pE_H2XjNWbA/viewform?usp=sf_link) and you may see it become a chapter in the near future!
> 
> Please leave kudos, comments, and subscribe! See you in the next chapter!


	4. Cat Quest #4: Troubling Behavior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's concerned about the young kitten that doesn't know how to cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir was created by Thomas Astruc and Zagtoons, Inc. Please support the official release.
> 
> Beta Reader: [PocketNoivern](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketNoivern/profile)

What would she do with this little one?

 

The new kitten was sleeping right now, but that in itself was wrong. Actually, everything about this kitten had been wrong since her humans brought it home. It didn’t bask in the sun or scratch on the post. Instead, it bounded at random objects and failed to jump onto even the lowest chairs, and no matter what she did to teach it, the kitten didn’t seem to get it.

 

She couldn’t get it to even meow right; it was troubling. It got their owners’ attention, but if she couldn’t teach the poor baby, that might mean a trip to the doctors. Well, more than the already pending trips for shots and maybe the occasional grooming.

 

No matter, if there was anyone that could help her, it would have to be him.

 

She waited until night fell and her humans returned to slumber. The warm evenings had them leaving the window open most nights which allowed her ample opportunity to slip out. She never considered though, but desperate times called for action.

 

Hopping onto the ledge, she sprung to the roof via fire escape, her ears flicked as her bell collar jingled. Listening, she didn’t hear him anywhere nearby and swiftly continued on her way. For the most part, she kept to herself prowling along the roof’s edge, but there was the occasional halt for directions in the event others had seen the hero around.

 

Soon enough though, there he was bidding farewell to his mate. Ah, they would have a beautiful litter one day, but that aside for now.

 

“Excuse me. Chat Noir?”

 

* * *

 

He couldn’t recall the last time his stomach had been this sore from just laughing. They had been talking long after patrol had ended about whatever came to mind, but mostly about some crazy things they’d been hearing from the animal kingdom. He had been nervous about telling her, but knowing that Ladybug actually heard ladybugs, it was pretty awesome, but also hilarious. At least he got cats, but ladybugs were small and talking to them just happened to be a lot weirder than ‘pretending’ to talk to a cat. Apparently, only when she’s tending to her flowers did she allow the ladybugs to approach her unless it was an emergency.

 

It was great knowing they could both do this; they had more eyes throughout Paris to report any problems that came up. Of course, even if cats didn’t always come to him with the most important issues, he wasn’t going to deny them.

 

Just like when the older domestic shorthair with white and orange fur approached him maybe ten minutes after Ladybug left. She was a polite one and not in a hurry, but what she said to him was rather concerning when he asked, “What seems to be the problem, Madame?”

 

The title had the cat purr in delight and her bell jingled as she shook her head.  _ “My, my, you must say that to all the old cats. Well, young Tom, I’m afraid an issue has come up in my home and I require you aid.” _

 

“In your home?”

 

He frowned. Trouble at home? His thoughts immediately went to the cat’s owner or owners, but the older cat seemed healthy. Not a single fur out of place suggested regular petting or grooming, and she was collared by a bell above a small tag. Maybe it was another domestic problem?

 

_ “Yes, you see, my humans today brought home a kitten. It’s such a small thing and I figured I would show it around, but it seems to be having trouble. I’m concerned if it doesn’t learn that my humans might mistake them for being ill and take them to the vet.” _

 

“Ah…”

 

He sighed, relieved that the problem was not anything remotely near what he had been thinking, but it was concerning all the same. A struggling kitten? Maybe it did need to see a vet, but if the cat didn’t find it necessary and only worried about the humans finding the behavior odd, it was worth looking into. After all, if this became a serious issue, they might consider putting it down.

 

Nodding, he smiled and rose to his feet. “Let’s have a look at this kitten. If you wouldn’t mind leading the way~”

 

_ “Not at all. Follow me.” _

 

Turning on paw, she led him back to her home, but at a steady pace. The issue wasn’t urgent, but since it could eventually become a problem, he understood addressing it. A few rooftops found them already there, her darting into the third floor of the townhouse and Chat Noir briefly pausing before coming to sit on the windowsill, blinking.

 

_ “Wait right here. I’ll bring the dear.” _

 

“Sure.”

 

He let his legs swing as she darted further into the dim interior, her bell ringing all the way. He took his time to look around and take in the décor, admiring the choice of robin’s egg blue against the white trim and curtains, also noting how there wasn’t a lot. A low coffee table, a standard couch and knitted pillows, but then he noticed some books on the table. Eyes narrowing to read the titles, his head snapped up as the cat for the evening returned with what he suspected.

 

“Uh…”

 

Slipping the ground, he knelt down and held out his hands, catching the kitten in his palms. Stout in nature, its large ears were up and eyes open partially in half-slumber and confusion. Silent, he glanced up at Chat Noir, yawned, and shifted to another position before falling asleep in the feline hero’s hold.

 

“… I already know your problem.”

 

_ “Oh? What is it?” _

 

Raising his hands to give the little boy in his hands a good long look, he nodded. “Well…”

 

* * *

 

Several days later, Chat Noir came by the small robin’s egg blue apartment to check on the old shorthair. She lazed on the ground with her tail wagging, her thin eyes blinking slowly in the afternoon sunlight. It was a nice day, but trying to enjoy this all while the corgi puppy pounced on her back and playfully yipped, trying to get a response out of its old, partially blind feline mom, looked like a chore.

 

He chuckled, shaking his head, and ignoring the look shot in his direction as he hurried on his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much delay for a short update today and I'm sorry! As much as I would've liked this longer, I wasn't sure for how long I could play out the fact the kitten was not a kitten at all. And if I picked anything bigger, I have a feeling this wouldn't easily be an error a cat would make. Since there was no cat suggested either, the cat this time has the same coloration of the pup too so both are orange and white, leading to further confusion.
> 
> So, I don't have much else to say for this paaaart except cats are shippers and both heroes did have that conversation with each other about talking to animals. ANYWAY, I have Metamorphosis and a drawing to work on and will return with another chapter in due time. For now, if you have any suggestions for a cat quest, [fill out this form](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScjiJU2_u_t0I5k5LB4EIkp8KVYjzfkWR5Dbi0pE_H2XjNWbA/viewform?usp=sf_link). Everyone else, please leave kudos, comments, and subscribe! See you in the next chapter!


	5. Cat Quest #5: The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He has a simple request, but one factor might make it difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir was created by Thomas Astruc and Zagtoons, Inc. Please support the official release.
> 
> Beta Reader: [PocketNoivern](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketNoivern/profile)

Not the best evening to be moving around, but it could be worse. It could be raining instead of just overcast, and the wind could be stronger. Though, the wind wasn’t helping, tossing scents to and fro, and complicating his ability to find the cat he needed. He believed the black cat went this way… but another change in the direction said that he probably went that way. Whiskers twitching, he pawed his face in mild irritation, deciding it was time to ask for directions.

 

If he had any luck, the cat would not be that high up.

 

It took several alleyways and accidentally going around in a circle on one block before he  _ knew _ he was going the right way. The wind hadn’t changed and the scent of magic tingled on his nose. That definitely meant that the black cat he needed to speak with was near. Hopefully, just hopefully, he would be able to help him with his problem.

 

Seriously, he had no idea how to begin going about this. Humans did not appreciate dead birds as much as a cat would.

 

Green eyes opened wide, he finally saw the hero speaking to a police officer while a second seemed to be escorting another human into their flashing car. Warily, he stayed back and felt his tail lash back and forth. It had been a while, but still, he didn’t like those things.

 

Ignoring his anxiety, he managed to wait until Chat Noir was done speaking to the officers.

 

“Hey, Chat Noir! Over here!”

 

* * *

 

Drunk drivers; far from acceptable on these streets Chat Noir thought as the obviously inebriated individual was seated in the police car… and his eyes narrowed as they fell over in the backseat. Way above the 0.5 mg/ml limit. It was a miracle there  _ hadn’t _ been an accident and at least any other chances were now circumvented.

 

Impeccable timing apparently because, as the officers got back into their squad car, another voice called out of him. It was youthful, maybe around his age, but Chat Noir could already tell, it wasn’t human. Turning to approach the source, the police car left in the meantime and the speaker actually stepped forward.

 

Sepia brown with stripes along his back and spots along his legs and some parts of his stomach, something about this cat’s appearance reminded him closely of a leopard. He couldn’t be just any typical cat around here, but maybe he had become a stray? He couldn’t be feral, but maybe he was. Either way, this domestic wild cat must’ve received help at some point considering he was missing a front leg.

 

“What happened?”

 

_ “Huh? Oh, this?” _ the cat nodded to empty space a limb should’ve occupied.  _ “This happened a while ago. I was about the Arc de Triumph at the wrong time – or, maybe it was the right time? Perspective, you know?” _

 

“Right time? How so?”

 

He was confused how losing a limb was a good thing, but the cat purred.

 

_ “After I was hit, I thought I was going to be left to die, see? But this man took me to the vet. They couldn’t save my leg, but they did save my life.” _

 

Chat Noir nodded. That made sense. “That was nice of them. Another human probably would’ve put you down.”

 

_ “You’re telling me! Anyway, that’s why I wanted to talk to you.”  _ Pawing at his face, the cat sat back on its hind legs.  _ “I’d like to get this man a gift to say thank you. Pay him back for doing me a solid. However, I don’t have any idea what to get him because a dead bird doesn’t cover it. I figured it had to be something meaningful.” _

 

Well, this was a different problem. Getting a gift for an owner, now that had come up a few times, but a stranger than saved your life? Interesting…

 

“Tell me more about the human. Like how he dresses or what his personality is like… It’ll help me figure out what kind of gift he might like.” With plenty of experience trying to read even the most difficult individual, Chat Noir was confident in his ability to get a gift for this cat’s hero. And if this cat delivered it, they would probably be more receptive; maybe even remember the cat they saved.

 

_ “Hey, I’ll do you one better. I know where this human lives. Bit of a swanky place; lives that lifestyle that makes it hard to get something he doesn’t have.” _

 

“So he’s well off.”

 

Which made sense considering the man covered the cat’s surgical bills. Speaking of the cat, he was up and trotting down the sidewalk and Chat skipped a step to follow after him. They walked for quite a while, but gradually, he felt his brow begin to furrow because they were passing a good number of familiar houses… and familiar streets. Actually, it felt like he had been here earlier – been here often – was there almost an hour ago as he looked up at his own house.

 

“… He lives here?” he asked, eyes wide while the cat sat before the gate.

 

His feline of the evening nodded,  _ “Yup. Fancy digs, right? Guy’s what the human’s call a fashion designer, but I have no idea where to start getting him an appropriate gift. Think you can help?” _

 

Though his brows furrowed behind his mask, Chat managed a weak grin and nod. It was enough to make the cat look away while his eyes fell.

 

A gift for his father, huh?

 

He had no idea where to begin with that one.

 

It was difficult to get a present for a man who could have anything he wanted after all; he didn’t need gifts. The last time Adrien had attempted to get his father a birthday present, he didn’t really get a response – even more, he rather discuss how his son’s last photoshoot could have used some improvements while setting aside the card and unwrapped present.

 

He didn’t even see his father open the statuette that took forever to find. Though, since it was absent from his desk, Adrien just assumed his dad disliked it and promptly discarded it. Probably reasoned it clashed with the house somehow too. And now that he was on this line of thought, Christmas was coming up. Where should he even start with that?

 

“… Let’s do some window shopping. I’m sure we’ll come across something even if the stores are closed. And when we do, I’ll pick it up when I can actually go inside,” Chat answered after his minute of lamenting.

 

His companion purred, sounding pleased.

 

_ “Works for me.” _

 

Kneeling down, the little guy didn’t even hesitate to hop onto Chat’s shoulders. He gave Plagg a moment to adjust the suit and make sure his company was strapped in comfortably, taking his baton off his back and extending it only once they were positive. He doubted the cat would care if his father used the gift or placed it anywhere like he had. As long as he got a gift for the man that saved his life, Chat knew his friend would be satisfied.

 

* * *

 

Handing his dad the gift the next evening was… an experience.

 

For one thing, while they were browsing the night before, Adrien had neglected to remember that cats couldn’t see certain things, but when his companion saw the tie, there was no changing his mind. His argument was it looked like something the fashion designer would wear; and to be fair, Adrien's father did wear a variety of collar accessories with his suit, but it was usually his red and white tie. It matched the suit, but the oversaturated purple and red tie he offered now...

 

Yeah, he wouldn’t be surprised if that ended up disappearing or not being worn at all.

 

To say he was shocked when Nathalie passed on a message several days later that his father was pleased with the gift was an understatement. Apparently, he had been seeking something ‘different’ for a show when Adrien had presented him the tie. Impeccable timing? Or did the cat know somehow beforehand?

 

When he crossed paths with said three-legged feline again, he could swear he’d never seen a smugger grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since I updated and the chapter is unfortunately short. However, as it is my side fic, it's going fairly okay still I think! Also, I got a bunch of requests while working on this chapter. If I can get some motivation, the next chapter of Awaken(ing) will be done in no time and I'll be able to update this story again!
> 
> Fun facts for this chapter: Cats can't see shades of red! Even colors that combine red in them they have issues seeing. Also, they lack seeing hues and saturation that humans perceive.
> 
> Gonna keep this note short since I don't have much else to say, but if you have Cat Quest suggestions, don't hesitate to fill out [this form](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScjiJU2_u_t0I5k5LB4EIkp8KVYjzfkWR5Dbi0pE_H2XjNWbA/viewform?usp=sf_link) and you may see it become a chapter in the future!
> 
> For now, please leave kudos, comments, and subscribe! See you in the next chapter!


	6. Cat Quest #6: Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He has better things to do, but if it's for his human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir was created by Thomas Astruc and Zagtoons, Inc. Warriors was created by Erin Hunter. Please support the official releases.
> 
> Beta Reader: [PocketNoivern](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketNoivern/profile)

He wished he could understand his kid sometimes.

 

Watching as the boy threw his bird toy across the room and gazed with such expectation, what was intended didn’t reach him. Instead, he raised his paw, batting it one way, but then looking back at his kid as they began to hurriedly flick through their book again. Eyes focused on the cover, the cats painted across it were proud, but they were also without collar and surrounded by wild foliage.

 

That just wasn’t something he did; and their fur was without scuff or bald patches which was an outright lie – honestly, these ‘Warriors’ were no warrior cat he’d ever seen prowling outside the safety of his humans’ windows.

 

Still, it has his kid hooked.

 

He wondered if he were more like one of those fictional felines, if his boy would pay attention to him again instead of those fantasy novels. It had been a while since the boy would just hold him in his lap and scratch behind his ears, give him the lavish attention he preferred as opposed to this dirty fantasy.

 

But… his boy was engrossed until it was his bedtime. Thin pupils widening as the older humans turned off the light, he padded out, slipping through of his rarely used cat door into the garden. If he was to learn how to be a ‘Warrior’, he would seek the one that knew humans  _ and _ cats. He should be able to help him sufficiently, and without getting his fur dirty.

 

Yes, this would work.

 

* * *

 

_ “Excuse me, Monsieur Chat Noir…” _

 

“Huh?”

 

That was bizarre.

 

In his superhero persona, Adrien wasn’t used to being addressed so formally. And given the tinny voice, he already could figure who was speaking to him, and it wasn’t a human. Well, it would give him something to do this slow evening.

 

Making his way street level, he wasn’t surprised to see the cat he did really. This  _ was _ the seventh arrondissement, a prime location with high property value due to the Eiffel Tower so seeing a cat that could literally define upper class was to be expected. With its unamused squashed face and fluffy ashen fur, this Persian cat probably didn’t go out often; and if it did, this time was probably the furthest it had come from its home. It didn’t sit, and it kept its tail high from the ground, leaving no other fur but the minimal on its paws in contact with the ground.

 

_ “… I am Stone Briar and I must ask you for a favor.” _

 

“ _ ’Stone Briar’ _ ?” Chat raised an eyebrow at the… unique name choice. He’d expected a name that was just thematic around the color or his fur, and while Stone might not be weird alone, why Briar? He didn’t ask, but he did put on a smile. “Sure, what can I do for mew?”

 

_ “Ugh, first of all, drop those  _ dreadful _ puns. I’m here in regards to a serious matter and I will not tolerate such nonsense.” _

 

… Wow, this cat was a killjoy. And if he needed his help, then they weren’t in the position for ordering him to stop. But, Chat only bothered to make a face before saying, “Yeah, go on. What is it?”

 

The already grumpy face somehow managed to look even more annoyed.  _ “Where are your manners? I’m getting there… I can’t even believe it must come to this.” _

 

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, Chat just waited for Stone Briar to get to his request. The problem with socialites sometimes, but right now, he wasn’t Adrien – Chat Noir was a hero and his obedience only had to extend to his partner. However, if he kept pushing this cat on, they’d be here all night. So, he watched as Stone groomed himself for a moment, a paw brushing back some of his fur, and  _ finally _ he looked ready to go on.

 

_ “Now then, Monsieur Chat Noir, my human boy has been into this ridiculous series called ‘Warriors’. It features cats from my understanding – stray cats who, I don’t know, fight for scraps I suppose. He’s invested in it and I’ve only seen the back and cover. No matter, I would like you to help me become one of those cats.” _

 

“… So, become a stray cat.”

 

_ “No. I must become a Warrior.” _

 

Shifting his weight, he thought that would be the way to go. He had read the series once upon a time, but it had been on his re-read list – not that he had the opportunity to get around to it. Anyway, rolling his shoulders, he already knew who they had to see.

 

“Well, I can’t totally help you with that ‘becoming a Warrior’ aspect, but I know someone who can.”

 

_ “Well? Stop wasting my time and bring them here.” _

 

His brow twitched.

 

“Sorry, Stony. You want learn to be a Warrior than the first step is dropping the hard-headed attitude. Besides, they don’t do a lot of house calls because ‘stray’.”

 

And before Stone Briar could really fuss or blither, Chat Noir picked him up, hurrying across the city.

 

* * *

 

_ “Well, well, if it isn’t the big black cat himself.” _

 

Chat Noir’s expert was a fairly large, but similarly thick furred cat like Stone Briar. However, where Stone had extensive hand-grooming and flat face, the feral's fur was dusty and wild, groomed by paw and his pointed nose twitching as he smirked.

 

_ “What’s with the clean shoulder rug? New addition to the look? I’ll tell ya, it doesn’t work with the rest of you being sleek.” _

 

_ “ _ _ The nerve! I am no ‘shoulder rug’!” _ Stone exclaimed, turning his head to look at the stray, but it just peeled his lips back to laugh.

 

_ “Quick, Chat! The brick wall didn’t finish the job! Haha!” _

 

Chat contained his laughter when he heard Stone growl on his shoulder. It really wasn’t his fault for the squashed face, but they needed to push past the insults. “Stone Briar, this is Bites. Bites, this is Stone Briar, and he needs some help.”

 

_ “Help? With his face? Nothing I can do about that.” _

 

_ “Now see here…!” _

 

“Girls, you’re both pretty,” Chat interrupted, raising a clawed hand. Bites grinned, but Stone still grumbled behind his back. “Look, Bites, Stone Briar is having some trouble with his kid that I think you can help him with.” When the large cat pulled his head back and cocked his head at Chat, he continued. “His kid’s been reading Warriors.”

 

_ “Oooh. Stone Briar… That makes much more sense. And here I was starting to think you lost a fight with a rock.” _

 

_ “Monsieur Noir, this  _ stray _ will be of no help to us. What would he know about…?” _

 

_ “A book that depicts cats living practically in a human’s backyard, forming clans and fighting against each other while maintaining territories and providing humans an exciting, fictitious view actual cat colonies?” _ Bites cut in, his tail curling, surprising Stone Briar.  _ “Haven’t talked to the others about it in a while, but it’s always amusing. Still, let the humans have their fantasies of how living as a cat works. So, what about that book brings a pompous pet like you seeking a dreaded ‘stray’?” _

 

But Stone Briar didn’t immediately answer, still taken aback by everything Bites had said. When he finally did manage words again, it wasn’t as confident as before.  _ “My human boy is… fascinated with the series. I figured if I became like one of those cats, he would pay attention to me again.” _

 

_ “For how long?” _

 

_ “Come again?” _ Stone pulled his head back.

 

Bites scoffed,  _ “For how long? Look Plush Pebble, it’s not that he wants you to be like one of those cats, but you have to be a _ cat.  _ Sure, not all of us favor humans. Small boxed territories, clipped claws, saying goodbye to your boys, but it's also a life without having to worry where your next meal’s coming from, and skipping fleas and disease has its advantages. The problem is  _ you _ probably just lounge on a cushy couch and only bother the humans for food and pets. What toys you got? How about a scratching post? I hear pouncing on one of those catnip mice can be a dream.” _

 

_ “Why would I do any of that nonsense?” _

 

Chat Noir and Bites exchanged looks before both exclaiming, “It’s called being a cat!”

 

_ “If you occasionally practicing hunting or swat at a feather, humans find that engaging. If you don’t play with your human kid, of course they’re going to be bored with you. You really take what you got for granted.” _

 

_ “And how would you even know all this?” _ Stone huffed, turning his head away.

 

Bites waved a paw.  _ “You think I only talk to cats in my colony? This city is a network; territories aren’t a solid thing here and if they were, I wouldn’t speak to you or any other pet. Besides that, some of us actually bother to know more about humans. We have to out here. Now, do you wanna learn how to get close to your human boy or not, Ruffled Rubble?” _

 

Stone was bristled, but he kept his mouth shut, staring down Bites as he leapt from Chat Noir’s shoulders. The size difference between them was by a head and though the smaller feline was bitter about being spoken to in such a way, he seemed to be trying to form something. Too proud to ask for help like this? Possibly, but thinking that he was willing to try made Chat smile.

 

Bites must have realized too and smirked.

 

_ “Gimme a few nights with this guy, Big Boss,” _ he said, standing up on his paws.  _ “I’ll have him be a ‘Warrior’ in no time.” _

 

* * *

 

Steel-toed boots landed light upon the lamppost and his leather-like tail swished. The arrondissements like this one usually didn’t require extensive patrols, but that wasn’t what really brought Chat Noir here. Sure, he would conduct a small one after, but first, there was a matter of peering through this window.

 

Though out of sight of the human, he was plenty in view of the fluffy Persian Cat that abruptly sprung before the window, teeth and claws buried in a squeaky mouse toy much to the delight of the whooping child elsewhere in the room.

 

“Another kill for Stone Briar!”

 

And though he had ruffled his fur in his assault, Stone Briar was proud, raising his ‘catch’ and tail high as he waltzed back out of view. Chat rolled his eyes at the prideful posture, but smiled as he disappeared into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, but here's the next chapter!
> 
> So, story time: I've only read the first Warrior book which I guess is the 'Original Series'? Back in middle school. So anything that happens following the first book, I don't know. I did take some time to look into Warrior Clans compared to Cat Colonies and... that was an interesting google search I'll tell you. I felt like, during one reason, I should've brought up in this one blog post that _feral cats have eliminated animal species before_. Yes, it's a shame they kill so many voles, mice, etc., but that's what a cat do. Around my house, we practice trap-neuter-return when it comes to the ferals/strays around here and occasionally get them to the vet for check-ups, but only occasionally. As for kittens, we socialize them for good homes.
> 
> Anyway, enough about that and my stance on cats and colonies, let's talk about Paris. Now, since Chat Noir has this cat network, Bites appropriately calls him Big Boss. That's right, Chat is basically but informally the King of the Cats and keeps their mischief managed and bellies full in exchange for their help. So, cats fighting here? Rarely happens.
> 
> Last note! Bites is a Maine Coon. He's a beast in a good way.
> 
> Okay, that's all for now! Don't hesitate to fill out [this form](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScjiJU2_u_t0I5k5LB4EIkp8KVYjzfkWR5Dbi0pE_H2XjNWbA/viewform?usp=sf_link) with your own Quest and you may see it become a chapter in the future!
> 
> For now, please leave kudos, comments, and subscribe! See you in the next chapter!


	7. Cat Emergency #1: Eclipse Meow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She looks out for her colony, but this time, she does more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir was created by Thomas Astruc and Zagtoons, Inc. Please support the official release.
> 
> Beta Reader: [PocketNoivern](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketNoivern/profile)

The Eclipse Meow…

 

An emergency alarm and messaging system Chat Noir asked the cats to help him with. They already had their own system to spreading news between each other in regards to what humans were doing or planning to do, but this one was meant to be a call to the hero. In case of emergencies – not the usual requests that they might have, but for those where he might have to be awoken from slumber.

 

Her pale fur dusted gray and brown from her life on the streets of Paris, she knew better than anyone not to just illicit this call from nowhere or without reason. In fact, she was the lookout for her colony; always cautiously moving throughout the streets and darting into alleys, she was responsible for relaying emergencies that would immediately affect them and other cats in the area. That’s why, when her ears pricked and her forest green eyes fell upon the several humans surrounding a smaller one in her alleyway, she identified the emergency.

 

Silently dashing to the nearest drainage pipe, she began to raise the alert to her Queen and subjects taking refuge on the townhouse rooftop. A human being a threat to their fellow human wasn’t _new_ – it actually happened quite often for a supposedly superior animal, and it wasn’t like they could play it off as survival. No, it could be out of boredom or greed, nonsense like that which only further ignored _actual_ problems they might be having.

 

Ears up, she listened to her Queen passing down orders: “Protect the human. Hooks and Wing are carrying the message ahead.”

 

Protect the human being attacked? Not something she wanted to do, but Chat would appreciate it. And the cat-human hero did regularly do his best to protect cats when there was danger to them. Looking up to the roof, she could see her Queen’s narrowed gold and silver eyes watching from above. Several others moved behind her towards the conflict, but she kept watching her lookout.

 

The younger female’s ears lowered, but only for a moment.

 

She understood and would not fail her Queen.

 

* * *

 

“Mrow!”

 

“Huh!?”

 

All four heads in the alley turned when the small cat appeared, placing itself between the three circling the smaller fourth. While nobody said a word, they did watch the cat turn its bright eyes from the individual to the ground, and then became confused as its stance changed. Its tail arched and its fur rose down its spine and to the very tip, a lower, aggravated growl grumbling from its mouth next. The cat’s ears did not pull back and flatten, but twisted, remaining tall as it stared down the three aggressors.

 

“What the heck?”

 

“Whatever… Just kick the stupid thing aside so we can finish up here.”

 

“Yeah, kid, your cat’s only making this harder for you.”

 

The third who’d spoken drew an unfortunately familiar red case and flicked, snapping the switchblade’s knife out. Behind the cat, the person cringed and held their bag tighter, “I-It’s not even my cat…”

 

“So? Looks like it wants to fight. Must mean you do too.”

 

“A cat’s body language is in no way related to my own desire to avoid physical confrontation. Besides, this may be a matter of territory invasion.”

 

“Oh yeah? And what makes you say that, smart aleck?”

 

“Them…” And the kid pointed first behind the three and then the roof next. While one was skeptical, their second nodded to the third to have a look. Rolling their eyes, the knife-wielding assailant turned their head… and froze. When they finally had the guts to look up, they did and swallowed before speaking.

 

“… Guys.”

 

“What is it, Al? Another stinking cat?”

 

‘Al’ shook his head. “No… _cats_.”

 

“Ooooh, _cats_ , so scary…” the second guffawed as they turned to look themselves and their leader glanced up. Barely a second later and they tensed too.

 

They had only been anticipating seeing maybe something random like five more cats, but that was not it. The alley, which had been empty when they chased their target down, was now filled with glowing eyes and bristling fur. Notched or missing ears, scarred bodies, absent limbs, broken or short tails managed to stand and face down the humans there. Meanwhile, lining the rooftops were other cats, which sat with more leisure, but thin eyes.

 

“Kitty cats… come out to play~”

 

There was a metallic tapping against the dead end and all four whirled to see steel-pawed boots and slick, leather-like suited body reflecting distant streetlights. One clawed hand cupped a familiar tanned face with acid eyes and blonde hair while the second continued tapping a signature silver baton against brick.

 

“Well, well, well, what have we here? Or that should be your line,” Chat Noir said, rising to his feet to stand on the lip of the alleyway’s wall. Baton extending, he rode it down as it shrunk, landing behind the white cat and drawing his weapon back in to at standard Bo staff length. “Gentleman, I will inform you that you have five minutes before the police arrive… so, do you wanna do this the easy way or the hard way? I don’t think the police will mind a few cat scratches…”

 

Spinning his staff, he held it at the ready to strike. Meanwhile, the cats growling revved like little engines and took a step forward. On high, the observing cats rose to their paws and prepared themselves to pounce from above if needed. The air stilled, breaths held, as everyone and everything waited for the first move.

 

Sirens wailed, growing louder and louder…

 

Al moved first. His knife glinted and clashed against Chat’s baton which was quickly spun back to strike his wrist, knocking the weapon from his hand. Keeping it going, Chat had him taking several steps backwards before the butt of the weapon next punched his stomach. It was a much lighter knock than an akuma would receive, but it still sent Al flying back into the waiting crowd of furious felines, many of which pounced upon the man with claws out. All eyes watched the screaming and writhing man as he tried to detangle himself only to have more claws replace the set he would pull out.

 

The metallic clap of Chat’s staff striking the ground drew attention back to the hero, his eyes narrowed as his mouth became a most sinister sneer.

 

“Who’s next? Or _purrhaps_ you two would like to wait and remain _declawed_ …?”

 

The alley cats had ceased their attack and left Al lying on the ground, covered in a multitude of thin, oozing marks. He was still conscious, of course, but Chat could imagine how much so many scratches stung. Fortunately, it looked like the other two planned on cooperating; and just in time. His allies were quick to make themselves scarce as the police pulled up, red and blue lights flashing on their squad cars. The superhero didn’t turn his back on the muggers until they were cuffed.

 

With one of his more signature smiles, he turned to the person he saved.

 

“My _apawlogies._ The police will escort you home now.”

 

“That will not be necessary. I live one block due North of our present location.”

 

Eyes popping open, Chat blinked, “… Max?”

 

Adjusting his glasses, the wiry boy nodded once. “Yes. Do you and Ladybug take the time to memorize the names of every citizen in Paris?”

 

“O-Oh, ah… generally, we try to remember who’s been Akumatized.” Which wasn’t a lie on his part, but his stuttering must have made Max suspicious. However, any visible skepticism soon faded from his face.

 

“A more probable feat when comparing the number of akuma victims against the population of Paris…”

 

“Waaay more probable…” Chat repeated, not even wondering if he could ever memorize that many names. Shaking his head, he returned his baton to his back. “Anyway, what was up with the three stooges? Just the usual muggers, or was there something shiny they were looking to get their paws on?”

 

Max didn’t answer immediately. Instead, his eyes glanced towards the bag he tightly gripped.

 

“I have a personal project. I don’t usually have it out in the open, but I was installing a solar charger later than I anticipated and didn’t have adequate sunlight in my room.”

 

“Ah and there’s a park not too far from here… I saw it on my way over,” Chat explained, his thumb gesturing in the direction of said park once he walked Max out of the alleyway. “Well, next time you have to install a solar charger, maybe wait until it’s not almost sundown. What you couldn’t do one day, you can still do tomorrow.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind, Chat Noir. Thank you.”

 

“No thanks needed. Just doing what a _supurrhero_ should.” Grinning, Chat let Max go on his way, watching his back retreat without moving even though the dusty white cat jumped onto his shoulders. “Good call, Amélie. Tell your Queenie I’ll bring something good next time I come out this way.”

 

_“You got it, Chat Noir.”_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With how many references I crammed into this chapter, it was silly. Even my beta reader called me out on the Overwatch one haha.
> 
> Anyway, I had several ideas for this chapter and had to ask for some suggestions. And while Max ultimately won, I wanted to avoid any... _things_ that happen and would have to be tagged or redacted because the next season hasn't come state side. Yes, I've seen the episodes, but not everyone has so I'll continue keeping such things to vague or very minimal hint. No one's made any spoiler-ish requests, but just a heads up all the same.
> 
> If you have Cat Quest suggestions, fill out [this form](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScjiJU2_u_t0I5k5LB4EIkp8KVYjzfkWR5Dbi0pE_H2XjNWbA/viewform?usp=sf_link) and you may see it become a chapter in the near future!
> 
> Please leave kudos, comments, and subscribe! See you in the next chapter!


End file.
